To End in Fire
by Servant of Fire
Summary: This is the first in a "collection" of similarly themed, but in different categories, pieces of verse called "The Songs of Fire". This is set during the "fire rescue" scene in The Empty Hearse, and contains spoilers if you haven't seen any of season 3 yet.


**To End in Fire~**

**(Author's Note: This is the first in collection of multiple diffrent pieces of verse, ranging throughout diffrent categories, but all with the same theme ,called,**

**"The Songs of Fire"**

**They were inspired in part by this inscription, found on the walls of a men's death camp during the Holocaust:**

**"I believe in the sun, even when it's not shining.**

**I believe in love, even when I don't feel it. **

**I believe in God, even when He is silent."**

**Those of you who don't like religion, these songs can be only about friendship , if you like. But I wrote this collection for Yeshua,(the Jewish name of Jesus Christ) Because I believe in God, even when I feel He is silent.**

**The following "fire-song" is set during the scene where Sherlock saves John from the fire in "The Empty Hearse". If you haven't seen any of season 3 yet, this contains spoilers)**

_~She need only say the word, I run to you,_

_Cast all aside, to darkness run,_

_Tear heedless through crowds, though they were kings,_

_That would make me the king of an eternal kingdom,_

_~She need only say the word, of course, I run,_

_And leap into the fire, and scorn the heat,_

_All my wanderings to keep you safe,_

_The essence of the reason, though I may not have told you plain,_

_~Now pull you free of the flames,_

_To end in fire, at your need,_

_So you may live, or that, I atleast,_

_May burn with you in the glorious end._

_~Your very wish is my command,_

_But be mindful of what you wish,_

_A glorious disaster , I am,_

_A ruinous miracle, a paradox,_

_I bring trouble, like stormy clouds,_

_But my blood is my rain, and I am generous,_

_Would bleed and fuel this fire, if you need it,_

_And put you out, and take your place,and burn,..._

_~If ever you need me, just say the word,_

_Wherever you are, though I , Wandering Jew that I am,_

_Though I have been missing admist all your lofty stars, I will come,_

_I don't need speeches or pretty words,_

_Say my name only,I will hear you,_

_Though buried deep in seas of fire, I will hear,_

_Even beneath ashes ,like crystals of frost, cold with death,_

_Even if you're falling through Time, I will hear you,_

_Even falling through the Void, I will come to you,_

_~And sorry again, that I've caused you great trouble,_

_But trouble I am, a tempest, a storm,_

_My thoughts are always a cloud ,swirling,_

_My mind like a surf ,never ceasing to dance,_

_But I have deep veins that are ready to let,_

_You need only ask, and I can send rain,_

_I will end your fire with my blood,or end in fire myself,_

_If fire needs oxygen, I have breath,_

_And if my breath keeps it burning, then I'll just stop breathing,_

_~The scene spins around me, adds to confusion,_

_A little girl screams,and so does your bride,_

_She's calling your name, giving voice to my thought,_

_I see a Guy Fawkes, hung on the post,_

_I'd glady trade places with him, if only to get you out,_

_For all of my brilliance, now I am rendered stupid,_

_Stupid with only one thought, your name,_

_Like a dog to his master, instinct, effortless,_

_Must get you out!_

_~And now you are out,and on the ground,_

_And very much confused, but seeming better, now that you see her,_

_She is an angel, stability in your shaking world,_

_I find that I love her, if only for that,_

_~My work is done, and I find I don't need your forgiveness,_

_If silence is all that I hear from you, that is fine,_

_Atleast I know that , in some way, I have helped you,_

_To help you is why I stayed alive, after all,_

_Through all of the darkness of two long years,_

_When it would have been easier just to let go,_

_I held on,because I was waiting for you to call me home,_

_~My thoughts are rolling, tremble like thunder,_

_My mind is the wind, ever blowing away,_

_I'll rise now and pass, a storm cloud billowing,_

_To stir up trouble, in some other place,_

_~But if you ever need me again,_

_I will be there, you need only say my name,_

_You need only wish, but be careful what you wish for,_

_I am trouble, a wind and a storm,_

_But I would bleed like rain, my wind exhale,_

_One last time, to end in fire,_

_To stir up flames like the waves about me, and fall ,_

_Into the pit, and never more rise,_

_~I would consider it a high-soaring honor,_

_To take this Guy Fawkes' damnation apoun myself,_

_To be crowned in a wreath of hell-fire,_

_To end in this flaming tomb, to go out,_

_Like the sun if it were snuffed in the bottom of a bottle,_

_An over turned shot glass, in Satan's vile hand,_

_I would consider it glory and not shame,_

_To end in your fire, to end in your flame,_

_I would consider it pleasure, and not pain,_

_To end in your fire, even in vain,..._


End file.
